Soul mates
by Ncistivalover1
Summary: Just a little tiva cuteness, please tiva it a chance


**Hey everyone, this is just a little something to take your mind of the pain, oh and click or copy and paste this hyperlink and sign your name to help bring cote back! en-AU/petitions/cbs-television-studios-bring-cote- de-pablo-back-to-ncis. Please review it would really make my day/year/life, anyway this is a os and NOT ABOUT COTE LEAVING, just a little tiva cuteness, thanks. Oh and sorry for all the mistakes**

**Disclaimer: I own an iPad, iPod, a (lost) phone, computer, two dogs and an adopted donkey, call me spoilt but I do not own NCIS, then ill admit to myself that I am, lol**

She opened her eyes to see and feel strong arms around her slender frame. She gazed at him, he looked so cute and peaceful in his sleep, she looked at the alarm clock and sighed, it was 0400, she always hated the way she always woke up early, Mossad did that to her. She decided not to go for a run, so she squirmed out of Tonys arms and headed down to the kitchen to make him breakfast in bed.

They had lived together now for two months and were extremely happy. Everyone at NCIS knew about their relationship, even Ned Dorniget. Well Gibbs didn't know, at least they hadn't told him, yet, they tried to, four times actually but the words just couldn't form the right sentence.

Ziva popped some bread into the toaster and sat on the couch while waiting for the toaster to do its magic. She opened the book she had been currently reading. It was about a couple, they both loved each other but they were to scared to tell the other person. It was so much like her and Tony before they came to their senses that night...

_Flashback_

_She and him were having one of their usual movie nights, he wasn't paying attention to the movie, sure he had already seen it four times, he just as at there and stared at the amazing beauty sitting so near him, but yet so far_

_"Tony" she said as she turned her eyes of the screen and looked at him in the eyes_

_"Yes" he said with a hint of typical Dinozzo charm_

_"You have been staring at me for the last half hour, do I have something on my face?" She asked_

_"Haha don't flatter your self miss David, I have been staring for twenty-seven minutes and yes you do have something on your face"_

_"What" she asked, she was almost sure he kidding_

_"Beauty" he said as he moved a bit closer to her, she blushed, yes Ziva David blushed_

_"Well thank you Tony" she said a little shy of her self_

_They just sat there on the couch, faces just inches apart from each other, they could both feel the tickle of the other's breath on their faces, Tony took the first move by leaning a tiny bit forward, heart thumping a million miles per hour, he was so scared that he would scare her off, or ruin this so special moment at the last minute. Ziva took the finial step by pressing her lips into his. They poured out every emotion into that one kiss, eight years of pain, frustration but most of all love. Everything changed that night._

She was brought out of her thoughts by the toaster popping.

As she was buttering the toast she heard a groan from behind her, she turned round to she Tony with his eyes half closed and his hair ruffled

"Why do you have to wake up so early?" He whined and wrapped his arms round her waist

"I just do, it's part of who i am" she said as she curled her arms round his neck

Tony looked into her breathtaking, beautiful brown eyes and sighed, she was so damn beautiful!, he captured her lips in a sweet and passionate kiss, Ziva moaned into the kiss as Tony's tongue explored her mouth. They broke apart for air and rested their heads against each other.

"I love you so much" Ziva whispered

"I love you more" Tony playfully argued, their heads still against each other

"Doubt that" She said with a smile

"Ok then" he playfully added and picked her up as she wrapped her legs wound his waist giggling.

"Ziva David, I love you so much it hurts, I would risk my life for yours, hell I would give my life for yours!" He corrected himself "I will always love you, no matter what happens, no matter who laughs, your my best friend, i am madly in love with you, Ziva, your my life" he finished

Ziva had no idea how to add to that comment so she just kissed him again, she would always remember that, what he said, it made her feel so warm inside, so safe, so... at home.

"Your my soul mate" she whispered into his ear, "and I love you so much"

**_Please review! Tell me what you think _**


End file.
